I'm Still Here
by half-a-puck
Summary: Songfic about what happens In between 'Day of Recovery' and 'The Stuff of Heroes' Before all the X-men Meet up at the cave in the woods. Some minor Lancitty. Enjoy!


**I'm Still Here- All the X-men and the Brotherhood**

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_

Rouge threw the remote at the Television. "The News is showing us to be serial killers" She thought to herself "We are now being hunted like animals, and locked into cages to be studied and watched. It's _sick_" She looked around at her surroundings, all she saw was bare walls and a beat up mattress in the corner, which looked like it had been used for a punching bag at some point in its life. And an old Television she got out of a garbage can in the back of a 7/11. Just like her room, her life was empty. When she couldn't take the silence anymore she got up and left.

And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be

The owner of the town bar was very surprised to find claw marks in his television, he turned to look at the man who caused this, Logan just shrugged.

"You get out know you here" The owner said in a heavy accent "I don't need

any of your kind here. Leave or I'll call the cops"

Further rage filled Logan's already enraged face, he just so happen to be watching the same news channel as Rogue. He turned and walked out of the bar. "I should have let him call the police!" though Logan "Let them take me now instead of being hunted." Logan almost thought of turning around. But his thoughts turned to the kids he once hated "I wonder how they are doing?" he was surprised by this question, seeing that he once put them through horrible lessons pushing them to their limits. Then three words he was not suspecting popped out of his mouth, "I miss them." 

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

Scott ran down the side walk of downtown Bayville, he ducked into an ally way. He looked up to see 2 helicopters flying above. He took off his glasses and fired, hitting one of the choppers.

"How nice one." A voice came behind him, he jumped

"Jean!" he exclaimed "Are you ok were have you been, are you safe?" So many questions were running out of his mouth. Jean put her finger to her lips, three police cars came flying past. She made the 'follow me' gesture with her hand. She walked to the end of the ally and moved some boxes to show a motorcycle.

"How do you feel about caves?" she asked "because we need to get you out of here!" 

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

Evan was looking at the television too, he walked up to it slowly, turning it off and just standing there. The worry lines grew into his forehead. He hoped his old classmates were safe, like he was underground. He hoped that none of them were hurt. An ear-splitting bang came from above him a short pause and then screaming.

"The police caught another mutant." He whispered. He lifted his head up looking at the roof of the sewer. "Please be safe you guys!" 

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

Kitty ran up the steps of the old house and knocked on the door.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" A voice said from the other side of the door way.

"Mind if I hide out here for awhile?" she asked, trying to hide how scared she was.

"Sure…Come in." Lance said with a wave of his arm. "The other guys aren't here." He said as he closed the door. He then stopped and looked at Kitty. She had dirt covering every inch of her clothes; she was shivering and had a look of total and complete worry. "Kitty? What happened?" he asked slowly, she then burst into tears. Lance came up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.

_  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

"You just don't care Lance. You don't care that mutants are being hunted like animals!" Kitty said, now that she has stop crying and was clean. Kitty and Lance were sitting on the brotherhoods' version of a couch.

"Here's how I look at it. Why should I be the one to change when they are the ones who won't change?" Lance said

"Well I just think its sick!" Kitty said as she got up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?' Lance asked, worried she was mad at him. He got up and followed her to the door

"I have to go find my friends. Make sure their O.K." She said, she turned and looked up at Lance "Don't worry I'll be fine! Logan trained us remember?"

"I know just one thing," He then leaned down and kissed her slowly. "You better come back!" he said with a grin as she went through the door. 

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

The Brotherhood was standing in the ally near Bayville High School. The school look as normal as ever except for the spots of egg covering it. The brotherhood has been busy. To them this hunt was nothing more then another dent in the wall they called life. Nothing changed for them; they were still feared, still being hunted, just by more people then the scum sucking X-men. No one cared what happened to them, even _they_ didn't care anymore. Mystique left them; they were left without anyone to lead. What ever happened would happen, and the brotherhood had come to terms with that.

_  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am  
_

Kurt woke up with a start, looking around he saw nothing, just any empty cave. He laid his head back down and looked at the roof of the cavern. He hoped everyone was ok. "Why did we all have to split up?" He thought to himself, his once peaceful face flooded with worry. He was worried about his best friends. He only wished Jean would get back soon. Kurt heard a sound coming from the mouth of the cave and materialized there. "Jean? Is that you?" Instead two hands came through the opening and rapped around Kurt. "Ahhhhh!" Kurt screamed.

"I never thought I was going to see your blue butt again." A voice said. It took Kurt a second. Till he realized his attacker was not attacking him but hugging him. Then it hit him as hard as materializing into the light.

"Scott!" Kurt yelped finally hugging back. "Where's Jean?" Scott just pointed his thumb behind them.

"I found him in an alleyway, hiding no less." Jean said with a smile

"I might have been hiding but at least I don't scream like a girl." Scott said turning a questioning eye to Kurt.

"Hey Dude! I now know where you sleep." Kurt said with a smile, looking over his friends he started feeling less worried then before.

_They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Professor Xavier couldn't seem to wake himself, trying with all his might he couldn't. "I should have known that was Mystique in the institute!" Was the only thing going through his head. Well that and the well being of the students he had grown to love and miss. The students he hoped were being strong and safe in this time of hardship. That they were thinking of each other and were not split-up. "I miss them all…"

_I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here_

"I guess we just have to wait for Jean to find the others and bring them here huh?" Kurt said, looking out at the falling sun.

"I guess so Kurt," Scott said, looking out at the fire that was dancing against the sky "I guess so" he whispered.

_  
I'm still here_

_  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_

"One day," Xavier thought to himself "they will meet up and fight for their lives, they will win it together!" With those last words the sun dropped below the horizon and the only sign for tomorrow was hope.


End file.
